


[PODFIC] Stack To Fit

by Loolph



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Jim gets a "couch" for their dorm room. Leonard doubts they'll fit. The title is a spoiler.





	[PODFIC] Stack To Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stack To Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179301) by [jeyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk). 



Here is some Academy Era McKirk for ya, if you're so inclined. We all know about live long and prosper. But my favorite stories are the ones where it's more like grumbly survive and room together in tiny spaces. Or on ugly armchairs.

Also, I give my thanks to talented jeyhawk for gracious blanket permission to run around with those Star Trek boys. I promise to stack them back on your sofa to fit, once I'm done playing.

Music: [Couch by Eves Karydas](https://youtu.be/wY1rR1r4s60)

 For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eg2u4ew7qvdterk/Stack_To_Fit_by_jeyhawk.mp3/file).

 


End file.
